


Dance of Sorrows Drabbles

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [11]
Category: Angel: the Series, Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Same Performer in Different Roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Angel and Booth are up to while the ladies are in Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel the FBI Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for various drabble challenges; these are set between chapters 2 and 3 of "Dance of Sorrows".

Angel entered the FBI Building. He was looking for Special Agent Seeley Booth in the Agent's office. Though it was late, the outer offices weren't yet fully abandoned for the day. Angel was surprised when one of the young secretaries walked up to him and started talking to him.

"I put the file you wanted on your desk, as I wasn't sure you were coming back in today," she said. "What's with the black on black ensemble and the spiky hair?"

Angel unconsciously put a hand up to feel his hair. "Uh nothing. Just felt like a change," he responded.


	2. The Perfect Fortune

Angel and Seeley Booth were sitting at the counter at Wong Foo's. The restaurant was almost deserted so Syd didn't mind the papers and pictures that were spread around them. Booth's dinner was almost gone and Angel was on his third cup of coffee. Booth had been amused when Syd, after a solid minute of staring at Angel, had brought out just the coffee. They were finally making progress as to why Numfar might have been in the city. 

Booth opened his fortune cookie and laughed. “You will find what you seek.” he read aloud. 

Angel managed a wry smile.


	3. Not Like The Movies

Seeley Booth was frustrated. He had just spent the better part of the afternoon trying to get a witness to talk. So far all he had managed was to find out that "the green guy with the red horns" had lived in one of the tunnels under the city. Booth entered the room where Angel had been watching the interview. He paced around the room nervously for a minute before he spoke.

"You're sure you're a vampire right?" Booth asked narrowing his eyes at his companion.

"So the mirror and the blood habit tell me." Angel answered sarcastically, wrinkling his forehead. 

"Couldn't you just mesmerize him into telling us everything?" Booth asked hopefully.

"This isn't a vampire flick. Not all of us are gifted with that skill." Angel said defensively. "Although my Childe Drusilla, was extremely gifted."

"Your what?" Booth asked puzzled.

"My Childe. I sired Drusilla." Angel explained. “ She was, and probably still is, absolutely insane but very gifted. I’ve seen her make a man believe she was his dead lover come back to life just to get a little information for me.”

"And you said it wasn't like the vampire movies." Booth muttered shaking his head in disbelief.


	4. Coffee Talk

Angel was sitting across from Booth at Wong Foo's again. Syd had looked at the two men and brought coffee for them both. He also brought apple pie and ice cream for Booth. Not a word was said about the liquid diet for Angel. 

"So tell me more about your family," Booth asked.

"I killed my real family as one of my first acts after being turned. But I don't think that is who you were referring to," Angel baldly stated. Booth looked somewhat uncomfortable at the reminder that he was sharing a table with the greatest mass murderer whom he'd ever meet.

“No that wasn’t what I was talking about. You mentioned Drusilla earlier. Were there others you sired?” Booth asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

“I sired many others but never spent more than a couple of years with any of them except Dru. She in turn sired Spike. I spent eighteen years traveling with them and my sire, Darla. We wreaked havoc on most of Europe. We even met Dracula.” Angel said.

“You mean he exists?” Booth asked incredulously.

“He most defiantly does. Dracula even owes Spike eleven pounds.” Angel answered with a smile.


	5. Waiting for Angel

Booth stood before Willow's apartment waiting for the door to open, not that it would be the redhead opening the door. No, he was waiting for Angel to open it.

Booth had offered his guest room for the Vampire but he supposed that Angel had needed his independence or had been ashamed of needing to sleep in a coffin or something. Angel had taken up Willow’s offer of her apartment instead. So here Booth stood, wondering what was taking so long and getting impatient to get the day’s investigation going since they would be slowed down by avoiding the sunlight.


	6. Vampire in the Tunnel

Booth was staring after Angel walking swiftly down the tunnel. Booth and Brennan were just trying to keep up. Finally Angel stopped before a dead end in a side tunnel. There was evidence of someone living there. Angel picked up a teal long sleeved shirt. Booth and Brennan shared a look. 

“How does he do that?” Brennan asked in a whisper, as she had not spent as much time with the Vampire.

“I don’t know. It’s a mystery to me,” Booth whispered back.

“I followed the scent of a Pylean. Vampires had really good senses of smell, especially when it comes to blood,” Angel explained.

“How’d he hear us?” Booth whispered to Brennan.

“Vampire hearing is way better than you can imagine. I can hear the subway on the tracks two levels above us,” Angel explained with a patience he was rapidly losing. 

“This was mine. Last I saw it, the Groosalugg was wearing it,” Angel explained.

“The who?” asked Booth.

“The Groosalugg. He was ruler in Pylea before he was over thrown. He was in LA a year and half ago, but he left,” Angel answered.

“So we have another Pylean. I guess it is a lead,” Booth concluded.


End file.
